Computer networks are frequently divided or extended to include logical segments in order to address security and scalability concerns. The various logical segments in the network often include wireless access points to allow devices to connect wirelessly to the network. Unfortunately, the logical segments generally prevent devices from roaming across segments without service interruption. In particular, when a device moves from one logical segment to another, the session is interrupted and the connection must be re-established. Accordingly, the benefits of wireless technologies, which allow users to move with some flexibility, are significantly limited in current networks.